


First Burn, but...

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Hamilton, but... [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere's Squip is Called Eric, Multi, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Song: First Burn (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Well...let's just say Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, John Barker Church, and Margarita (not Margaret) "Peggy" Schuyler all cheated on their spouses, and now they have to pay the price.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Other(s), John Adams/Margaret ''Peggy'' Schuyler, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Barker Church/Martha Manning, John Laurens/Martha Manning
Series: Hamilton, but... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116329
Kudos: 4





	First Burn, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not sure WHY I came up with this idea. Oh, and no, Peggy isn't married to John Adams. The sole reason as to WHY one of the relationship tags is "Jeremy Heere's Squip/Other(s)" is because Peggy is that OTHER (Plus, I wrote this on my Kindle, so...)

Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, John Barker Church, and Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler all walked into what looks like an empty room, even though they actually aren't the only ones in the room. Alexander suddenly noticed 4 cards in front of everyone. The four cards said Used, Arranged, Planned, and Forced.

Laurens picked up the card that said Forced. He then remembered when his father forced him to get into a relationship with one Martha Manning, who was already in an affair with Church. Eventually, Laurens told everyone about the affair (not by writing a pamphlet like Hamilton and Church did, though he did tell in person).

Laurens looked at Church, who picked up the card that said Planned. Church remembered that he wanted to be in a relationship with another woman, so he got into an affair with, you guessed it, Martha Manning. Church eventually wrote a pamphlet about his affair.

Alexander picked up the card that said Used. He then remembered his affair with Maria Reynolds, who he could've helped, but instead used for the sole purpose of...you know what. Alexander eventually wrote a pamphlet after Jefferson threatened to tell the country (Not a good idea, Hamilton).

Peggy then picked up the last card: The one that said Arranged. Peggy had arranged her own affair with John Adams for the sole purpose of him sharing his money with her so that other men will assume she's a gold digger and leave her alone. While she didn't write her own pamphlet, Abigail, Adams' ex-wife, wrote the pamphlet about the affair. But Peggy eventually wrote her own pamphlet trying to explain herself. But by then, it was too late.

Alexander, Laurens, Church, and Peggy suddenly saw Eliza walk in the room. Just then, Eliza took a deep breath and glared at Alexander.

"I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine" Eliza suddenly sang.

Alex felt surprised. But then...Angelica appeared?

"Do you know what Angelica said when I told her what you'd done? She said..." Eliza sang again.

"'You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the Sun'" Eliza and Angelica sang together.

Angelica then glared at Church, who was about to walk over to her.

"Don't take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you. Don't think you can talk your way into my arms. Into my arms" Angelica sang, feeling very mad.

And then...Martha appeared?

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn" Martha sang, glaring at Laurens.

Laurens felt confused. Martha continued looking at Laurens.

"I'm rereading your letters and watching them..." Martha sang.

Then all 3 women suddenly sang together?

"...burn. I'm watching them burn" all 3 women suddenly sang.

Just then, Peggy saw a familiar man appear.

"Eric?" Alexander and both Johns whispered in shock.

"Squip?" Peggy whispered in shock.

Squip, Peggy's husband, who is normally kind, caring, and forgiving, felt very mad at her. I mean, she cheated on him. Little did Peggy know that Abigail wrote the pamphlet in her (Peggy's) point of view, making her seem like she wrote the pamphlet herself.

"You published the letters he wrote you...! You told the whole world how you brought this guy into our bed...! In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives...!" Squip suddenly sang, currently on the verge of tears.

Peggy felt confused, but at the same time, she felt really sorry for Squip. She was about to walk over to Squip when...

"Heaven forbid someone whisper..." Squip suddenly sang.

"'They're part of some scheme!'" All angry spouses sang.

"Your enemy whispers" Squip suddenly sang.

"So you have to scream! I know about whispers" All angry spouses sang.

"I see how you look at my sister" Eliza sang, glaring at Alex and pointing at Angelica.

"Don't! I'm not naive" all angry spouses sang.

"I have seen women around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms! All of your charms!" Eliza and Angelica sang, feeling angry.

Then...

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative...let future historians wonder how" All angry spouses sang.

Then, at the same time...

"Eliza" Eliza sang.

"Angelica" Angelica sang at the same as Eliza.

"Martha" Martha sang at the same time as the other two women.

"Eric" Squip sang at the same time as the women.

"Reacted when you broke" All angry spouses sang.

"Her" all the women sang.

"His" Squip sang at the same time as all the women.

"Heart! You have thrown it all away! Step back, watch it..." All angry spouses sang.

Eliza suddenly picked up a burning letter. Angelica picked up divorce papers. Martha picked up a gun. Squip picked up an old lamp. Well, everyone picked up burning letters as well. They suddenly threw the letters at the spouses who cheated.

"..burn! Just watch it all burn!!!" All angry spouses sang.

Then...

"And when the time comes..." Martha sang.

"Explain to the children" Angelica sang.

"The pain and embarrassment" Squip sang.

"You put their mother through!" Eliza sang.

Alex, Laurens, Church, and Peggy felt scared and confused.

"When will you learn that they are your legacy?! We are your legacy!! If you thought you were mine!!!!" All angry spouses sang.

Just then, Angelica threw the divorce papers at Church, and Squip threw the lamp (which is not lit, luckily) at Peggy (luckily, he missed, which made him mentally sigh in relief, because though he's mad at his wife for cheating on him, he still cares about her and would NEVER let her get hurt). Martha then suddenly pointed the gun at Laurens. She was about to pull the trigger.

"Don't!" Angelica, Eliza, and Squip sang.

But it was too late. Martha pulled the trigger, and sadly, Laurens got shot. Everyone else gasped and immediately glared at Martha, who quickly ran away. Everyone both felt mad, and they hoped that Laurens doesn't die. Let's all hope Laurens doesn't die.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton or Be More Chill! (This one-shot isn't part of the actual story. I just wanted to add in a little sneak peek)


End file.
